


Oneshots de Akira

by Bomb



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomb/pseuds/Bomb
Summary: Oneshots y drabbles varios usando los personajes de "Akira", obra creada por Katsuhiro Otomo.Estos oneshots están "a lo argento", y sin editar correctamente (pueden tener errores de tipeo)
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira), Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Kanetetsu —oneshot

Kaneda tenía /eso/. Tetsuo no sabía muy bien, o del todo qué era el carajo que le hacía tan especial como para liderar la banda de monos que eran sus amigos, tener a todas las chicas que quisiera y siempre salirse con la suya.

"Tal vez lo demuestra pero no siempre se sale con la suya", pensó una vez. Pero no, Kaneda no era trascendental, era plano y así como se demostraba, era. Tal vez por eso destacaba, volvía a contradecirse el muchacho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no sabía si admiraba a su amigo o le tenía mucha bronca y envidia. Los dos estados eran posibles, así que los dejó convivir.

Pero lo había visto besarse con algunas chicas, y no le parecía la gran cosa como para luego escuchar a las mismas de haber estado con Kaneda. Eso era lo único que de momento no le cerraba. Venga, que una vez el tiró lenguetazo de vaca a una chica, que hasta a él mismo le dio asco el gesto.

A veces, cuando las motos dejaban de resonar en la ruta, la gente protestaba a gritos callados y los llantos de borrachos no inundaban el bar, a eso de las ocho de la mañana luego de una noche de lágrimas al por salir y puños enojados, Tetsu no hacía más que preguntarse porqué se comparaba tanto con su supuesto mejor amigo, preguntándose si aquella acción involuntaria era normal entre amistades. Pero realmente, ¿cómo podía considerar algo normal en su mundo, donde la ciudad brillaba en colores y publicidades falsas, las drogas eran ilegales pero se vendían más que el agua y los centros de estudio no eran más que el centro de la mala junta? Qué de su vida privada era normal, cuando se crió en un orfanato junto a alguien que actualmente le sacaba veinte cabezas en la línea de logros. Siempre él quedaba detrás del niño de remera roja, cuando Tetsuo usaba azul marino o verde militar; obvio al gente miraría el rojo semáforo más que a él.

Otras veces, en su cabeza paranóica y algo pillada por la marihuana, pensaba que todo era una conspiración por parte de Kaneda para hacer sumiso a quien quisiera, dejarlos bajo su mando y ser el más capo de Neo-Tokyo. Tal vez era intencional el hacerlo sentir menos, tal vez Tetsuo podía con él mundo entero y sólo los mensajes subliminales le impedían hacerlo.

Una madrugada luego de acabar a las piñas y fierrazos con un grupo entrometido, mientras se limpiaba la nariz y escupía algo de sangre, lo dijo:

—Me voy a cargar a todo el mundo.

Kaneda, a su lado, rió mínimamente.

"¿Se burla de mí, el reverendo imbécil?", se cuestionó Tetsu, analizando el rostro del enemigo. 

—Estoy seguro que sí, das los mejores fierrazos de la banda —halagó, volviendo a su moto y dejando confundido al muchacho—. Pero cuando me ganes en algo más, recién ahí seguro cargarte al mundo te sale bien.

Kaneda le sonrió competitivo y arrancó la moto, marchandose y dejándole un sabor agridulce en la sangrienta boca de Tetsuo. Porque de un lado estaba el halago y aceptación, pero por el otro siempre competía sin dejarle espacio a siquiera entrar a una revancha, Kaneda se posicionaba ganador por defecto del juego. 

Por ahora, entonces, el anteriormente mencionado sabía que en /algo/ le podía ganar a Kaneda, pero debía enfrentarlo directamente, no esperar que otro idiota haga el trabajo sucio por él.

Entonces lo planeó por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día se cansó de esperar a la oportunidad deseada y se lo propuso a la cara: Bajó de la litera, se agachó a un lado de la cama de Kaneda y le pegó una cachetada suave (o tal vez no tanto, no se resistió) a su amigo.

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta, tengo algo que plantearte.

El otro murmuró algo indescriptible, que tampoco le importó a Tetsuo, por lo que se fue de la habitación antes de escuchar más quejas.

Lo esperó en su moto por unos cuantos minutos, llegando a veinte y tal vez treinta, quemado por esperar, pero más lo estaría si el estúpido de Kaneda se había quedado durmiendo en vez de hacerle caso. Pero en la fría noche el susodicho salió de un lugar oscuro e inesperado, con las manos engrasadas en negro y suspirando de forma rendida.

—Mi moto no arranca.

Se subió detrás de Tetsuo, sin cuidado del espacio personal y ensuciando el asiento con las manos sucias.

Tetsuo arrancó rápido, obligándolo a sujetarse de su persona y no el asiento.

—¡Me ensucias todo, subnormal! —quejó, pero Kaneda rió detrás suyo, pegándole en la entrepierna y dejando así otra mancha negra en la bragueta del pantalón—. Sos el ser más estúpido que conocí en mi vida.

—Suerte consiguiendo chicas ahora.

Kaneda era un dolor en el culo, y aunque Tetsuo estuviera todo el tiempo enojado con el imbécil de atrás, quería reír.

Tal vez esa era la magia de Kaneda, la ambivalencia de su persona. El Ying y el Yang versión drogadicto, trapero y estúpido.

Le gustaba fumar con él, eso no lo podía negar. Y tal vez bailar juntos, de a ratos, y por eso le invitó a eso antes del gran final de su amistad: Le extendió un cigarro, prendiendo el suyo con encendedor y el de su compañero con la punta del suyo. La música faltaba, su moto no tenía radio, entonces solo quedaba el murmullo de la ciudad, gritando a sus espaldas en mitad de la carretera y el desierto entre Neo-Tokyo y otra ciudad igual de mierda.

Estaban en silencio, uno pensando en tetas y el otro pensando en que el otro pensaba en tetas; Tetsu rió.

—¿Vamos a pelear? —cuestionó Kaneda, dejando impactado a su compañero—. Siempre noto que estás al borde de agarrarme a las piñas, no soy tan estúpido. Lo que sí no llegó a entender es porqué.

Una última calada al cigarro, antes de acabarlo y tirar la colilla, y sería lo último que haga Tetsuo antes de finalizar todo; en parte.

—No vamos a pelear, sé que me vas a ganar.

Dejó de apoyarse en la moto, para enfrentarse a la figura que tanta bronca le daba, allí tan tranquilo exhalando el humo y mirándole atento; por más que Tetsuo negara sus intenciones, Kaneda esperaba pelea y estaba preparado para ella. En cambio, Tetsuo le agarró de las orejas, sinchándolo frente a frente:

—Tratá lo mejor que puedas, no te acobardes.

Se acercó un poco más a su objetivo, con claras intenciones de besarle, y al ver que no se negaba, accedió a comenzar con su reto.

En sí, comenzaron lento y con cautela, como si fueran algún extraño. Lo raro es que con extrañas ellos nunca iban lento. El agarre en las orejas de Kaneda fue debilitado por las manos del último mencionado, quien en mitad del dicho beso obligó a Tetsuo a quitarlas de allí, porque no pensaba hacerse el capo y escapar, ya estaba metido en el rodeo y salir se le era imposible. Y con "ganar", extrañamente se refería a complacer al otro, algo que ambos entendieron a la brevedad; siendo que esto cambió en cuanto a otros, con quienes no competían y sin embargo sólo buscaban la satisfacción propia desde ambos lados. Entonces, conectaron. Porque cuando iban lento, ambos lo hacían, besaban suave y de tacto efímero, cuando a medida del pasaje, la pelea se iba intensificando y el agarre se volvía firme, en la nuca de Tetsuo y el cabello de Kaneda, costaba respirar de a ratos o tal vez, la adrenalina iba subiendo, y de vez en cuando uno mordía el labio inferior, suave para no romper más parte de estos, secos y quebrados por el frío viento que pegaba al ir rápido en moto, apretando la cadera con cuidado de no hacer doler en la herida de hace unas noches a causa de una pelea, y dejando los labios hinchados como si estuvieran llorando como cuando eran niños y se preguntaban porqué sus madres los habían dejado, porqué debían pasar por eso y criarse así, porqué las cosas debían ser tan difíciles.

Tal vez para Kaneda las cosas también eran difíciles pero su forma de afrontarlas era no haciéndolo, y listo. Aunque no justificaba la forma en que desmerecía a Tetsuo.

Y así, cuando sintió que era suficiente prueba, luego de gruñidos bajos por parte de Kaneda y respiraciones apuradas y profundas, se separó. Lo dejó confundido, y así Shotaro le acercó una vez más, con mano en nuca, boca entre abierta y mirada borrosa en su adversario.

Tetsu rió de forma ronca.

—Gané.

Y se alejó, dejando caer los brazos de Kaneda y olvidando el calor.

—No podés decirme que ganaste, si vos estás igual —Dijo, señalando los pantalones de Shima. Más que adrenalina, se les había subido el calentón. 

—Pero no estoy peor —recalcó—. Vos querés más, lo acabás de buscar.

Kaneda suspiró y se sentó al volante de la moto, obviando la vista a su amigo.

—¿Qué querías probar con esto, tu superioridad ante mí por una cosa? —quejó, volviendo a su yo usual y haciendo quemar a Tetsuo.

—Eso me molesta de vos, y no me importa qué excusa tengas, si sos naturalmente así o es tu mecanismo de defensa a toda la mierda de alrededor, te comportás como una mierda con los demás, y te crees superior por manejar un grupo de idiotas, o tener las chicas que se te canten las ganas.

—Hay un poco de oración en tu envidia, payaso —rió Kaneda, mirándolo de reojo.

—Y de la mano de esa envidia está la forma en que me desprecias constantemente. No me lo niegues.

—Te lo niego.

—Te detesto.

—No parece, por lo que acaba de pasar.

Kaneda siempre parecía ganador, incluso cuando perdía. Y le rompía las pelotas todo el tiempo a Tetsuo, quien a estas alturas sólo quería tirarlo de su moto e irse, pero estaba rendido y no pensaba volver para quedarse.

Suspiró y dejó en claro lo que quería que fueran de sus últimas palabras dirigidas a Shotaro.

—Sos plano y sordo, Kaneda. Tu sentido de superioridad te hará tener gente alrededor, pero vas a estar solo, y la verdad es que si te conocieran como yo, desde que no tenías moto para hacerte el capo, entenderían quién sos en verdad.

—Huh, deja de lado toda la filosofía, que el plano no entiende.

—Que sos un idiota pelele y dejes de hacerte el puto grande cuando solo sos otro más del grupo, imbecil. Que desde hace años me tratas de gusano desesperanzado, cuando no necesito tu cuidado ni competencia. 

Gritó, sin necesidad de hacerlo porque ningún otro ruido interrumpía la conversación, generando que el muchacho de enfrente dejara de lado la expresión estóica.

—No lo pensé así.

Shima rió, susurrando un: "Siquiera lo pensaste, tonto".

—¿Entiendes ahora?

—No.

—Bien, entonces muévete, que te llevo a casa y me piro —Dijo seco, pretendiendo su lugar al volante, donde no estaba siendo permitido.

—No entiendo, porque lo normal es que si yo te cuido, tú me cuides de vuelta. Y si te compito, tú me compitas de vuelta. Así son las amistades.

—No todo el mundo ve las amistades como vos las ves. Las personas no son vos.

—Pero con el resto son así, ¿por que contigo no?

Tetsuo gruñó.

—Porque nosotros no tenemos la misma amistad, ¡nadie tiene las mismas amistades, son todas diferentes! Ahora muévete, ya aclaré lo que dije y me quiero ir.

—Y quién dice que yo quiero que te vayas. ¿No es que en la amistad pueden haber dos puntos de vista diferentes, eh?

—Solo cuando te conviene.

Kaneda tomó el manubrio y quitó la llave, escondiéndola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Bien, entiendo, tuvimos un mal entendido, lo podemos arreglar. 

—No fue un mal entendido —murmuró Tetsuo entre dientes, forcejeando para poder quitarle la llave del bolsillo a Kaneda e irse a la mierda.

Solo quería irse, ganar y marcharse, dejarle el sabor agridulce a Kaneda y por una vez no pelear, solo irse satisfecho de su enfrentamiento, de su beso, y dejar de ser tan trolo por su mejor amigo quien le tenía los huevos al plato.

—¿¡Entonces que fue!?

—¡Que hiciste las cosas mal, imbécil! —le gritó, alcanzando las llaves—. ¡Una vez en tu putísima vida, aceptá que te equivocaste y dejá de lado el orgullo de hombre a medio desarrollar que tenés! 

La llave estaba en manos de Tetsuo, quien movió a Kaneda de lugar y tomó el volante. Pensando que por un momento, y tal vez, su acompañante parecía mínimamente desesperado por entenderlo.

Luego de un rato, lo dejó parado en casa, en mitad de una ciudad basural y los ruidos constantes de la vida que nunca duerme y nunca está del todo viva.

—Bájate —exigió.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—Nunca te rendís, ¿no? —preguntó Shima, decepcionado.

Atrás suyo hubo silencio, en el cual Tetsu juró que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kaneda trataba de pensar. Un milagro.

—No quiero pegarle a mis amigos, no los quiero matar y no los quiero herir a no ser que sean unos imbéciles conmigo. Y no entiendo lo que está pasando, cómo carajo es que vamos a terminar una amistad sin cagarnos a palos e inclusive descubriendo que nos re calentamos.

—Lo último sobra bastante, a vos te calienta cualquier cosa. Y lo otro... Bueno, también se puede herir a la gente en los sentimientos, muy de puto eso, pero así es.

—Igual somos re putos, porque nos calienta otro hombre.

—Dejá de mencionarlo, la vida no gira en torno a un pito o una vagina.

Kaneda rió. En el correr de la noche las risas no faltaron a pesar de ser el final predilecto.

—Si fuera herida física, te lo curaría con alcohol y gasa, y si es por un desamor por una chica, te invito a tomar. Ahora, ¿qué tengo que hacer para arreglar esto?

—Kaneda, yo no te puedo decir todo, hay cosas que deben salir de vos, porque ya sabés qué decir, pero no querés decirlo.

El susodicho bajó de la moto, con manos en los bolsillos del Jean y la boca cerrada; entonces la moto arrancó y él se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y el otro con el nudo a medio tirar en mitad de su garganta.

"Tiene que volver", pensó Shotaro, no sólo por esperanza, sino porque Tetsuo no había llevado nada consigo y en algún momento debía recoger sus pertenencias.

Sin embargo, apenas notó la diferencia de ambiente en el cuarto, sintió unas estúpidas ganas de romper todo, sabiendo que detrás de la bronca hacia Tetsu, o más bien hacia él mismo, escondida se encontraba la decepción y, puede que tristeza. Pero toda su junta se había prometido (él como primero en hacerlo) nunca llorar por amores. Esto referido a chicas, y Tetsuo no era una de ellas, ni tampoco era su amor, era su amigo.

Entonces, tal vez si era por un amigo que nunca le traicionó, podía llorar.

Ni en pedo.

"O en pedo sí", se autoconvenció después de la primer botella de Whisky acabada.

Los días pasaron, y así lo hacía Tetsuo por la ciudad. El grupo no sabía qué pasaba, y en parte Kaneda tampoco, sólo les tranquilizaba con que habían tenido una riña y estaba alejado, que ya iba a volver.

—¿Y dónde te pegó? O le hiciste mierda a él, si vos no tenés nada —preguntó Yamagata.

Kaneda no negó los golpes pero hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, porque no se creía capaz de responderla.

Tetsuo daba vueltas por los alrededores, de vez en cuando lo veía cargando gasolina en la estación, tomando en alguna esquina y comiendo escondido, solo fumaba a un costado de la carretera. Todo eso lo notó Kaneda, sin querer y después de la cuarta pesadilla donde despertaba caliente, y a la quinta, solo despertó triste y con ganas de subir a la cucheta de arriba para verificar si esta vez Tetsuo había vuelto a casa. Pero tenía miedo de romper la mínima ilusión, por lo que en vez de subir, pateó el colchón varias veces, y ahí el cuarto se sintió más frío: Cuando ningún pelotudo le gritó por molestar a patadas a las cinco de la mañana.

Le hubiera respondido que quería hacer equis cosa, o hablar de equis otra, o ir a buscar minas, o su más reciente deseo: Ir al colchón donde yacía usualmente Tetsuo y comenzar a liárse con la mayor comodidad del mundo.

El colchón estaba vacío y la puerta se abrió despacio, haciendo a Kaneda agarrar el cuchillo debajo de la almohada, y posicionarse detrás de la cama.

—Soy yo, guardá esa mierda.

—¿Estudiaste tanto tiempo tu forma de entrar sin enfrentarme, para después presentarte? Esperaba algo más emocionante, Tetsu —Bromeó Kaneda, prendiendo la luz y cegándolos momentáneamente.

—Pero si me hago el tonto y me llegás a rajar con eso seguro me agarro sida, y eso ya lo tenés vos así que prefiero no ser el siguiente.

—Podría pasártelo de otra forma, sabes.

—Con las pibas puede que funcionen tus frases de mierda, pero conmigo no.

—Pero si los hombres también caen con las mismas mierdas, y vos tampoco sos especial.

—No, pero soy tu amigo y te veo como el idiota que sos.

Kaneda se sentó en la cama, dejando el cuchillo de lado y observando cómo Shima estaba allí, pero tirando la ropa a un viejo bolso de cuero.

—Entonces incluso alejados seguiremos siendo amigos.

Tetsuo dejó de contestar, impacientando a Kaneda.

—Después de la muerte también, si no lo negás. Nos veremos en el infierno. Si hay, o como en la mitología griega, en el Hades. Y entiendo que te preguntes cómo me enteré de eso, y es que me volví alguien refinado, que mira documentales.

"Más refinado que una rata, no creo", esperó escuchar.

—En verdad lo miré porque quería ver a los dioses tener sexo, aparte estaba ésta... Cómo se llamaba... Es una bomba, la amante de Zeus. Bue, no importa.

"No me sorprende, piensas con el pito, decides con el pito, poco más y manejas con él", volvió a imaginar, pero realmente Tetsuo estaba vaciando la estantería, dejando de lado la ropa y yendo a por todo con la comida enlatada.

—Perdón —Dijo, casi en silencio, pero Shima siguió su trazo de movimiento—. Eh, sordo, ¿escuchaste? Que perdón.

—Sí, escuché.

—¿Y, no te vas a quedar?

Tetsuo se dio vuelta, enfrentando la figura de piernas abiertas y expresión desinteresada de Kaneda.

—¿No lo vas a volver a hacer? No preguntes lo qué, o te curto a palos.

Kaneda no tenía que cuestionar nada, no esta vez. Entonces negó con la cabeza, y enfrentó miradas con seguridad. Confiaba en su capacidad para no volverla a cagar con Tetsuo.

—Descubrí que tengo que pensar para arreglar los problemas sentimentales —confesó seriamente, haciendo carcajear a su amigo, así que le tiró la almohada—. ¡Te podés tomar el palo si te vas a reír, tarado!

—No, hoy me quedo. Aunque veo que ya hiciste un desastre de mi cama, invasivo.

—La mía estaba llena de mierda, era más fácil dormir en la tuya. No me vengas con cosas de trolo, no dormí en esa porquería porque quisiera. 

Tetsuo comenzó a desempacar, tirando todo el contenido de la bolsa a donde sea que caiga.

—Te confío mi vida, cuídala y haré lo mismo con la tuya —Dijo el mismo, aceptando las condiciones de amistad de Kaneda.

—No necesitarás mi ayuda, ni la de nadie; las ratas vivimos por siempre.

Cada uno fue a su cama, y cuando comenzó a salir el sol y ambos empezaron a medio dormir, Kaneda pateó el colchón de arriba.

—¿Qué mierda querés? —contestó la voz ronca.

—¿Te pinta chapar?

—No me rompas las pelotas —Dijo, y a los minutos se tiró de la cucheta, haciéndose un espacio en la cama de Kaneda.


	2. Kanetetsu —drabble

Kaneda rió a pesar del dolor que generaba la herida abierta en su mejilla, el ojo inflamado y un diente salido.

–¿Eres estúpido? Balearía a Dios si es que se mete contigo. 

'¿Por qué?' era la única respuesta que Tetsuo se le pasó por la cabeza, y sin querer, la confesó en voz alta. Kaneda, al momento, le miró extrañado mientras armaba el cigarro.

—Porque sé que tú lo harías por mí también.

Cigarro prendido y en mano, Kaneda chocó hombros contra él, ambos apoyados sobre la moto de Shima en mitad de la carretera fantasma. Le dejó el primer turno, y Tetsuo lo tomó. Luego de la calada, habló a los ojos:

—No lo hagas más. Eso de adentrarte solo al enemigo. De última, vamos los dos juntos. Y si te matan, mejor estar ahí. 

—Eso suena a que quieres verme morir, que miedo. 

Cigarro pasando, los motores lejanos ronronearon hasta ser escuchados; venían amigos. 

—Tal vez, pero también, quiero verte morir, y prometerte venganza ante cualquiera necesario.

—Mhm —aceptó en un ruidito, soltando el aire, sonriendo y posicionando el brazo en la cintura de Tetsuo, para así esconderse en el arco del cuello y besarlo—, vaya héroe me saliste. Cuando me muera, igual, ya habré vengado a quien sea —Dijo de frente, volviendo a mirarle—... Y lo único que pediré será un beso. 

Acercándose, el cigarro había pasado de labio en labio hacía rato. 

—Me pedirás un último porro, carbón. 

Beso en la mejilla de Tetsuo, y las motos que dejaban la privacidad para después.

—Te pido los dos.


	3. Kanetetsu —drabble

Tetsuo estaba en coma, caído en cama y sin ganas de moverse. Decían que era permanente, aunque despertara.

Y a pesar de que hacía treinta años no se hablaban, Kaneda estaba allí, a un lado de la cama. Nadie más había venido en los cinco días que él viejo había caído medio muerto por ser arrollado, irónicamente, por una pandilla de motoqueros tomados de más.

—Te ganaste la mala fama, pelotudito –comentó el vivo, mirando el rostro conectado a la camilla que por fin no iba a retrucarle nada —. Nadie te quiere.

¿Entonces por qué él estaba allí? Se había caído de la cama, enredó a Kei consigo y la dejó gruñendo por la mañana, hasta que le anunció la noticia. Lo habían llamado a él, porque era el único número que figuraba en el viejo celular de Shima.

Se quedó tieso, mirando el monitor que registraba los latidos de Tetsuo.

—No despiertes, yo tampoco te quiero. Mejor muerto, que vivo si es que no vas a poder ni hablar, ¿no? Alguien como vos, aunque estés viejo y asqueroso, y calvo, arrugado —rió —. Pelotudo, ¡tas re feo!

Se carcajeó al lado de el cuerpo vegetal, como si no estuviera al borde de la muerte, como si no fuera una trágica escena. Pero era feliz de volver a verlo, y reírse de él, o con él, aunque al final a la mirada de las enfermeras pareciera un psicótico más, hablando con un muerto que escuchaba (no como hacía en vida).

Y no respondía, cuando en vida sí lo hacía incluso cuando peleaban. Incluso cuando era de madrugada y Kaneda lo molestaba con tal de no aburrirse.

Suspiró.

—Ese es el tema con ser amigo de un muerto —Dijo—, es una relación muy unilateral.

Y se volvió a reír.

'Dale, levántate, pegame, tarado. Siempre lo hacías cuando te molestaba, ¿qué te cuesta ahora?', se contradecía en su cabeza. Claro, Shima no iba a despertar y eso era mejor, como dijo al principio, no sería Tetsuo sin expresar su desencanto con el mundo.

Pero tampoco podía soportar verlo morir, o matarlo en soledad. Quería acompañarlo, al menos hasta el final. Como Tetsuo había hecho con él en los días de hospital cuando lo hacían mierda otras pandillas, en sus principios.

"Tenés que dejarlo ir, Shotaro", dijo Kei, la única vez a la semana que Kaneda volvió a casa a descansar.

Pero Kaneda era necio. Aunque él tampoco entendía bien porqué no quería dejarlo ni un momento, y de alguna forma, era tan egoísta como para seguir queriéndolo vivo, en ese estado.

Una noche se preguntó dónde estaría el alma de Tetsuo, y si ya se había ido. Tal vez, cuando robó a su familia y se marchó, cuando los amenazó con un arma y llorando les dijo que no se acerquen.

"Me voy a la mierda, ni piensen seguirme o les rompo las llantas", amenazó ese día.

Kaneda se preguntaba si ahora Tetsuo pensaba lo mismo, y si él mismo debía dejarlo ir, morir en paz.

Segunda semana, a punto de desconectarlo, le dijo en mitad de una sonrisa que nadie vio; era tan melancólica que daba asco.

—Estoy acá, porque sé que jamás dejaré de esperar lo mejor para vos. Siempre te cuidé, y aunque no deba, porque ya tenés los huevos por el piso y lo sabés hacer solo, yo te voy a cuidar, incluso si me decís que no.

Ya no había nada, ni llanto, ni sonrisa, y se preguntó si su propia alma seguía ahí.

—Te veo en el infierno, frentón. Cuidate solo hasta que llegue yo.


	4. Yamakai —oneshot

Kaisuke estaba a punto de agarrar su motocicleta e irse lejos, donde no había olor a porro y la gente no le robaba lo que él había robado. Por eso eran las tres de la madrugada, y sabía que usualmente eso no importaba, los pibes dormían en la mañana o tarde, nunca en la madrugada. Pero esta vez, luego de la tremenda persecución que le hicieron a dos crecientes bandas rivales, todos estaban cayéndose en la cama medio muertos.

Incluso Yamagata, que a su lado el calor le faltaba y lo notó apenas removerse en el frescor de la noche.

Y no arrancaba la moto, porque el verdad ni ella quería irse.

—¿No vienes a dormir? —preguntó el mayor, saliendo en calzones a la calle medio abandonada.

Ahí venía la mentira o despedida, pero en el caso de enfrentar a Yamagata, seguro escupía la verdad.

—Me voy —admitió sin rodeos.

—¿Volvés a casa?

Kaisuke rió por reflejo, burlándose de su propia realidad.

—¿Qué casa? Me echaron de mi casa.

—¿Y por qué te vas de acá, entonces?

"No los aguanto más", quería decirle, "Kaneda roba todo, Tetsuo es insoportable y se enoja por pelotudeces, vos no sabés lo que es el espacio personal y para peor me tenés las bolas llenas gustándome así".

—Quiero empezar algo nuevo, en otro lado. Me cansé de esta ciudad.

Esta vez Yamagata rió. Y lo peor es que, así de hecho mierda, seguía hecho /el/ pibe: Pecho al aire, calzones grises, brazos sobre el pecho y las piernas llenas de quemaduras del caño de escape. Era un asqueroso y por eso Kaisuke se sorprendía de sus propios sentimientos.

—Decime la posta, no me boludiés.

—No te boludeo. Todos acá me cansaron. Las peleas me romen las bolas, el escapar de la yuta todo el tiempo, vivir en este cuchitril de casa y dormir con vos que estás todo sucio y rancio —Dijo, cuando poco a poco se empezaba a sacar. 

—Ala, el príncipe no se banca una.

—Y por eso me voy, pelotudo.

—¿Aceptas pasajeros?

La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza del menor por un sólido segundo.

—¿Por qué vos querrías venir conmigo, si amás esta porquería y te acabo de re putear?

—Porque sé que me mentís, bobeta —contestó en una sonrisa astuta, caminando sobre la vereda solo iluminada por un cartel del motel cercano, en neón verde y muerto—. Vos no sos como yo, vos sos pillo. Cuando te metiste al grupo sabías que esto no era changa, y te gusta.

Le había agarrado el cuello de la remera, obligándolo a mirarle y no obviar su existencia cuando quisiera. Yamagata se hacía notar.

—No me podés mentir a mí.

—Puedo, si sos un boludo vos.

—Pero cuando se trata de vos soy re pillo, te agarro a la primera.

—Entonces te diste cuenta que te quiero comer la boca, ¿no, pelotudo de mierda? Ta, ta, soltame —tiró la bomba, y volvió a tratar de escapar. Se iba a ir, y Yamagata le soltó con facilidad.

Hubo un silencio; no había señales de vida cerebral en Yamagata.

—Ya sabés porqué me voy, así que chau.

Se subió a la moto, queriendo olvidar que a su costado el pibe no había dicho ni 'ay'.

Le agarraron el hombro.

—Me sorprendiste, no pensé que tuvieras las pelotas de decirme primero. Pensé que debería sacártelo a patadas.

¿Cómo la voz de ese drogadicto demandante se había calmado tanto, como cuando susurraba antes de irse a dormir?

Kaisuke era el trolo más grande, pero exclusivamente por Yamagata.

Susupiró y calmó la modalidad de sus acciones; miró al muchacho a su lado, quien ahora dejó de tomarle el hombro y volvió las manos a su rostro.

¿Qué pingo hacía el tarado ese, invadiendo nuevamente su privacidad poco privada?

—Vos también me gustás, bobeta. ¿No te digo yo que te tengo re cachado?

Y le besó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Un pico, o dos, unos cuantos que Kaisuke no hizo más que seguir porque sino se le caía el cuerpo de la moto y quedaba tieso de rojo.

—Bueno ahora olvidate de las pelotudeces esas de irte y vayamos a dormir —Dijo, tomándole de las mejillas y quebrantando su orgullo con la mirada—. Mañana hablamos con los pibes, para que la convivencia sea mejor y no se me vaya tu orto tan lindo. 

—Flaco, acabas de arruinar todo con lo último. Ves que sos el peor, ¿no? 

Así, pillo, Yamagata le sonrió seguro, burlón, lindo, mientras le agarraba la mano, en calzones, en mitad de la cuadra a las cinco de la mañana. 

—Pero te encanto, ¿o no, bobeta?

Kaisuke estaba a punto de agarrar su motocicleta e irse lejos, donde no había olor a porro y la gente no le robaba lo que él había robado. Por eso eran las tres de la madrugada, y sabía que usualmente eso no importaba, los pibes dormían en la mañana o tarde, nunca en la madrugada. Pero esta vez, luego de la tremenda persecución que le hicieron a dos crecientes bandas rivales, todos estaban cayéndose en la cama medio muertos.

Incluso Yamagata, que a su lado el calor le faltaba y lo notó apenas removerse en el frescor de la noche.

Y no arrancaba la moto, porque el verdad ni ella quería irse.

—¿No vienes a dormir? —preguntó el mayor, saliendo en calzones a la calle medio abandonada.

Ahí venía la mentira o despedida, pero en el caso de enfrentar a Yamagata, seguro escupía la verdad.

—Me voy —admitió sin rodeos.

—¿Volvés a casa?

Kaisuke rió por reflejo, burlándose de su propia realidad.

—¿Qué casa? Me echaron de mi casa.

—¿Y por qué te vas de acá, entonces?

"No los aguanto más", quería decirle, "Kaneda roba todo, Tetsuo es insoportable y se enoja por pelotudeces, vos no sabés lo que es el espacio personal y para peor me tenés las bolas llenas gustándome así".

—Quiero empezar algo nuevo, en otro lado. Me cansé de esta ciudad.

Esta vez Yamagata rió. Y lo peor es que, así de hecho mierda, seguía hecho /el/ pibe: Pecho al aire, calzones grises, brazos sobre el pecho y las piernas llenas de quemaduras del caño de escape. Era un asqueroso y por eso Kaisuke se sorprendía de sus propios sentimientos.

—Decime la posta, no me boludiés.

—No te boludeo. Todos acá me cansaron. Las peleas me romen las bolas, el escapar de la yuta todo el tiempo, vivir en este cuchitril de casa y dormir con vos que estás todo sucio y rancio —Dijo, cuando poco a poco se empezaba a sacar. 

—Ala, el príncipe no se banca una.

—Y por eso me voy, pelotudo.

—¿Aceptas pasajeros?

La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza del menor por un sólido segundo.

—¿Por qué vos querrías venir conmigo, si amás esta porquería y te acabo de re putear?

—Porque sé que me mentís, bobeta —contestó en una sonrisa astuta, caminando sobre la vereda solo iluminada por un cartel del motel cercano, en neón verde y muerto—. Vos no sos como yo, vos sos pillo. Cuando te metiste al grupo sabías que esto no era changa, y te gusta.

Le había agarrado el cuello de la remera, obligándolo a mirarle y no obviar su existencia cuando quisiera. Yamagata se hacía notar.

—No me podés mentir a mí.

—Puedo, si sos un boludo vos.

—Pero cuando se trata de vos soy re pillo, te agarro a la primera.

—Entonces te diste cuenta que te quiero comer la boca, ¿no, pelotudo de mierda? Ta, ta, soltame —tiró la bomba, y volvió a tratar de escapar. Se iba a ir, y Yamagata le soltó con facilidad.

Hubo un silencio; no había señales de vida cerebral en Yamagata.

—Ya sabés porqué me voy, así que chau.

Se subió a la moto, queriendo olvidar que a su costado el pibe no había dicho ni 'ay'.

Le agarraron el hombro.

—Me sorprendiste, no pensé que tuvieras las pelotas de decirme primero. Pensé que debería sacártelo a patadas.

¿Cómo la voz de ese drogadicto demandante se había calmado tanto, como cuando susurraba antes de irse a dormir?

Kaisuke era el trolo más grande, pero exclusivamente por Yamagata.

Susupiró y calmó la modalidad de sus acciones; miró al muchacho a su lado, quien ahora dejó de tomarle el hombro y volvió las manos a su rostro.

¿Qué pingo hacía el tarado ese, invadiendo nuevamente su privacidad poco privada?

—Vos también me gustás, bobeta. ¿No te digo yo que te tengo re cachado?

Y le besó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Un pico, o dos, unos cuantos que Kaisuke no hizo más que seguir porque sino se le caía el cuerpo de la moto y quedaba tieso de rojo.

—Bueno ahora olvidate de las pelotudeces esas de irte y vayamos a dormir —Dijo, tomándole de las mejillas y quebrantando su orgullo con la mirada—. Mañana hablamos con los pibes, para que la convivencia sea mejor y no se me vaya tu orto tan lindo. 

—Flaco, acabas de arruinar todo con lo último. Ves que sos el peor, ¿no? 

Así, pillo, Yamagata le sonrió seguro, burlón, lindo, mientras le agarraba la mano, en calzones, en mitad de la cuadra a las cinco de la mañana. 

—Pero te encanto, ¿o no, bobeta?


	5. Yamakai —drabble

Kai sonreía frente al papel que demostraba ante el mundo su graduación; los chicos alrededor suyo le hacían fiestas, lo abrazaban y movían hacia todos lados, felicitándolo en hacer algo lo cual ellos no quisieron, ni podían.

Yamagata había llegado tarde, y por ello admiraba la escena. Sino por él sería el primero en unirse a la joda.

Llegó tarde, y finalmente pudo ver a Kaisuke, quien demostró nuevamente el papel frente a sus ojos, sonriendo orgulloso; Yamagata le imitó en el último gesto.

El alto sería un idiota, pero su pibe no. Kai era mucho más, entre toda la cosa desviada, rota y dolorosa a sus espaldas, Kaisuke era el mejor compañero que pudo encontrar. Lo admiraba más de lo que quería.

A la noche, después de la joda y el calor de verano, medio desnudos y entrelazados en la cama, con el ventilador a tope, el graduado le dijo:

—Si no fuera por vos no sé si hubiera podido solo.

Yamagata burló en una pequeña risa.

—Callate, imbecil. Tú puedes sólo con todo, todos podemos.

—Ya, entiendo. Pero... Mirá —se acomodó a un costado, apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus codos—, si no hubieras estado la cosa hubiera sido más pesada, y aburrida. A eso me refiero. Me ayudaste.

—Pero si no hice nada, literal.

—Na, ya con vos al lado me es más que suficiente. Tu persona me hace bien.

Aún así, Yamagata creía que Kai era mucho pibe para él, y todo medio rojo, le fue a abrazar, quedando sin querer contra su pecho y susurrando, para sacarse la vergüenza:

-¿Querés coger?


	6. Yamakai — oneshot

—Basta, Yamagata —pedía Kaisuke por cuarta vez en los últimos veinte minutos.

La mirada la tenía borrosa, tratando de no centrar la atención en nada y siendo esto imposible, al mismo tiempo, ya que la distancia con el muchacho de mayor altura era casi nula.

—Déjame contar, mierda.

El problema matemático del día era la cantidad de pecas en el rostro de Kai, por lo que Yama había tratado de enumerarlas hasta el cansancio.

—Como si supieras lo que viene después del mil —resopló Kai, esperando hacerle enojar y alejar de una vez.

El ambiente le asfixiaba, porque el aire parecía hacerse más denso, o tibio, y un poco tentador para el inconsciente de Kaisuke.

Los dedos que tocaban su rostro en una esperanza de mantener el ritmo del conteo le tomaron bruscamente por las orejas.

—Idiota, ojalá sepas que me saqué un punto más que tú en el escrito pasado.

—Pero sacaste uno.

—Eso es más que tu cero con cinco —burló en una cruel sonrisa, el estúpido.

Kaisuke suspiró, un poco decepcionado.

—Bah, de todas formas voy a seguir vendiendo droga. Estudiar es estúpido —Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado y rompiendo, por fin y de la forma que nunca quiso, la cómoda aura que había entre ellos—. Ya, suéltame la cara, jirafa.

Y aunque lo último sonó en tono de joda, Yamagata le quedó mirando un poco mientras el menor se alejaba hacia los juegos donde Kaneda gritaba embroncado.

"...Cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro... cuarenta y... La re mil puta", pensó Yamagata de camino a su moto.

En plena tarde, a eso de las cinco y tanto, iban a entregar unos pedidos por la ciudad, y después pensaban comprar algo de vino y tomar hasta cansarse en mitad del barrio, que a estas alturas, era suyo.

Un barrio era suyo, de su grupo, y eso que entre todos juntaba siete neuronas. Pero Kai podía obtener el mundo y la luna, de ida y vuelta, si es que él entendía lo que daban en el secundario, y hasta hacía poco sus promedios eran el hazme reír de la clase, por ser tan altos comparados a la media. Para peor, comenzó a decaer cuando empezó a cuidar de más al resto de inconscientes de sus amigos, todos drogados o tomados.

—Kai, te vienes conmigo —dijo, al ver cómo el muchacho iba camino hacia su moto.

No le dio tiempo a quejarse, siendo que prendió la marcha y Kai no tuvo de otra que subirse.

—¡El casco, imbécil! —quejó, notando la falta del mismo.

Yamagata rió, sacándose el suyo y entregándoselo al de atrás. Le hizo gracia ver al supuesto traketero, malvado, motoquero en máquina robada y pastillas diluídas en botellas de plástico cortadas preocuparse por la falta de un casco. 

—¿Ves? —gritó al contrario del viento—. Por eso tú eres diferente a nosotros.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Kai, acomodando el pedido en su cabeza. Le quedaba grande.

No contestó, si total, Kai vería el edificio en cualquier momento.

—Me estas jodiendo, ¿no? —cuestionó incrédulo, dejando el casco entre sus brazos. 

Yamagata bajó primero de la moto, sacando la llave y esperando que Kai no le dé la loca y se la robe.

—Y, no. Vos y yo tenemos que volver acá en algún momento. 

—No siquiera estamos en horario de admisión. 

—Admi...¿Qué mierda dijiste? Bueno, flaco, mirá, te la dejo así: Vamos de noche, salimos y vamos al bar o nos juntamos con los pibes a dar unas vueltas. Pero primero esto, ¿te pinta? 

—¿Por qué vendrías vos también? Si odias el secundario. Aparte, a mí se me dá esto —Dijo, observando la moto—. El robo lo tengo desde pendejo, y las birras me gustan más que estar sentado escuchando a los adultos decirme cómo tengo que pensar.

—Pero vos sabés lo que querés. Y yo también, yo decidí que quiero aprender a contar. 

Kai rió atónito, no en burla, pero en shock. Uno que logró sonrojar al más alto, y así elevó la voz. 

—¡Bue, pendejo mal agradecido, si te vas a reír, me voy a estudiar solo! Enano de mierda, flaquito pija corta —bardeaba incluso luego de darse media vuelta y comenzar el paso enojado hacia la puerta. 

Kai lo alcanzó al minuto, corriendo con las patas cortas. 

—¿Trajiste cuaderno, al menos? —preguntó a su compañero. 

—Na, pero podemos robar uno.

Ambos rieron, Yamagata con un poco de malicia, Kai con demasiada ternura como para pertenecer al mundo en el que habitaba. Pero ambos lugares le gustaban.

Ya a la próxima semana Yamagata no quería ir más al secundario, y Kai empezó a obligarlo. Pero así mismo, en la próxima joda ambos se mantuvieron medianamente sobrios para ayudar a los inconscientes de sus amigos, y está vez Kai no estaba tan solo en su papel de pequeño adulto. La parte idiota tampoco se le iba, siendo que cuando un problema se le presentaba al estudiar, tiraba el cuaderno a la mierda y se iba a jugar videojuegos. En algunas noches el que tenía problemas existenciales era el otro, el cual su nueva meta era no convertirse un inútil desmerecido, y al menos ir de a poco, porque volvió a primero de secundario en vez del cuarto que debería estar haciendo, para empezar las cosas bien y terminarlas bien.

Pero le costaba terrible porque nunca tuvo las bases suficientes, entonces el concentrarse, entender y poder hacer eran más complicados que una pelea a muerte con cuchillos.

En esas noches Yamagata iba hasta la esquina de la cama de Kai, y preguntaba si estaba despierto (nunca lo estaba, y siempre lo hacía despertar), llamándole por su nombre, le decía:

—¿Te enojás si dejo el secundario?

Kai prendía la luz, así era la rutina de las madrugadas en que Yamagata se sentía idiota, inferior e ignorante, nunca siendo lo suficiente para pasar de año. Esa etapa venía después del enojo ante la impotencia, y sólo aparecía con el ser más inteligente de la banda. 

—Vení acá, jirafa —mandoneó, haciendo quedar a Yamagata cerca de su cara—. Contalas, yo sé que podés.

—¿Todas?

—Todas. Si lo hacés, es porque mejoraste. Y sino, es porque aún te falta un poquito más de esfuerzo. Nada más.

Nuevamente la yema del índice rozó la fresca piel frente al intenso invierno, y sobre cada gota de café caído puso un número que había aprendido en los últimos meses; números naturales, le decían. Que iban del cero al 'más allá', como Yama solía pensar para recordar mejor. De los anteriores mencionados, Kaisuke sólo tenía ciento treinta y cuatro pecas.

Cuando quiso acordar, tenía al menor tomado del rostro, con ambas manos rozando las mejillas del otro chico y menos espacio del que había en su cuarto. 

—¿Tenés más en la espalda? —preguntó—. Acá conté ciento treinta y cuatro.

—¿Viste que podías hacerlo? 

Kai le rió en un susurro, y le plantó un pico despreocupado, tomándole del pelo y volviendo a sonreír en mitad de la impresión de Yamagata, que le había volcado el pulso a otro lado de lo que eran los números reales. 

—Los de la espalda te los dejo ver cuando sepas ir hasta el quinientos. 

—Pero ya sé —susurró sobre su boca, dejando de poner las manos sobre su rostro y volcándose un poco más sobre el colchón, apoyándose en el mismo y pretendiendo volver de donde había venido: Unos labios menos curtidos de lo que esperaba y más embriagantes que el whisky sin cortar. 

—Quinientos al cuadrado, entonces. 

—Bueno, capo, tampoco me la pongas tan difícil, no te hagas el pija larga —Dijo quemado, como pendejo. 

Kaisuke se carcajeó, y de al lado Kaneda golpeó la pared, exigiendo dormir, a las cuatro cincuenta y cuatro de la madrugada; leyó Yama del reloj de pared.


	7. Yamakai —oneshot

No era su culpa, no era un desviado, no merecía estar allí y no quería, tampoco. Kaisuke jamás fue el alumno estrella, pero tampoco quería... Esto.

Una pelota de fútbol pasó volando cerca de su cara, y luego una bola de papel le dio en la cara; unos pibes rieron entre ellos, gritándose 'Gil, no jodás'. Kai suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en el cuaderno, derrumbándose sobre tal y culpando al pendejo de su antiguo compañero de clase, con quien se había ido a las piñas por joderle un buen rato respecto a su hermana prostituta; 'no hablamos de ella', decía su madre cuando Kai preguntaba, pero aparentemente todos sabían de su existencia por las calles de Neo Tokyo, menos él. El chico ese la llegó a conocer, y por ello mismo se burlaba.

"Pobre de vos que tuviste que recurrir a una prostituta para coger", había contestado al enfrentarlo por primera vez, llevando al intercambio de golpes, rasguños y quejas. Pero lo echaron al pequeño, que sin contactos o dinero de por medio no pudo hacer mucho.

Sé quería ir de aquel podrido salón de cuarta, porque todo olía mal, había demasiado ruido y los monos a su alrededor venían a clase para no solo calentar banco, sino que también calentar pija.

Así estaban Kaneda y Tetsuo, midiéndose el pene a través de los pantalones, tocando el miembro del otro como si fuera algo tan natural en mitad de salón como agarrar un lápiz.

—JÁ, la tiene chica.  
—Callate, es mentira. Sabés que la tengo más grande que vos pero te sentís inseguro —contestó Tetsuo, dejando de lado la estúpida práctica y cruzando los brazos, haciéndose el superado.  
—¡Insegura tu vieja, trolo gil! Te digo que conozco mi pito, es más grande.  
—Cómo no lo vas a conocer si te pasas haciendo la paja. Tu mano es lo único que ve esa pija.

Kaneda, detrás suyo, comenzó a golpearse contra Tetsuo, y entre medio quedó Yamagata, quien de haber estado en cuclillas sobre la mesa, gritando '¡Cagalo a palo!', pasó a caer hacia la grada de abajo y romperse la espalda contra el suelo al lado de la silla de Kai.

Mientras, sus amigos seguían a las patadas y agarre de pelo allí arriba.

—¿Y vos qué hacés acá? —preguntó el más alto.

Yamagata no era ningún genio, por eso terminó allí, 'entre la mierda de la mierda', según los directivos. Pero podía distinguir su gente y la otra gente, pero Kaisuke no entraba a ninguna clasificación de su ambiente. Ni el otro bando, ni el suyo. Parecía un extraño maso bien vestido, sin cuero encima y tampoco andando en cuero, quien definitivamente no pertenecía a ese lugar. Pero el problema realmente radicaba en que Kaisuke no pertenecía a ningun lugar.

—Lo mismo me pregunto. ¿Y vos, usualmente caes así?

A Yamagata se le escapó una risilla atónita, aun en el suelo y mirando hacia arriba para alguien que le llegaba solo hasta el hombro.

—No, casi siempre lo hago de culo.

Sé preparó para volver a su lugar, pero a mitad de camino el menor le llamó:

—¿En algún momento viene el profesor?

Yamagata volvió a reír, está vez con más fuerza y delirio:

—¿Vos pensás que el profe va a venir? —carcajeó cómo hiena—. No, la gente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que aguantarnos.

Kaisuke frunció el ceño, siguiendo con la vista el camino de Yamagata de vuelta a su lugar.

—¿Entonces ustedes a qué vinieron?

—A vender droga —dijo, sentándose en su antiguo espacio. 

Kaneda le dio un golpaso en la nuca.

—¿Vos sos estúpido? Mirá si le dice a alguien, mirale la pinta y decime que no es la yuta. Tarado, si nos cachan te la bancás vos solo, te entregamos.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, y más cuando el de campera roja le tomó de la camiseta a Yamagata, quien lo miraba medio vacío.

—Pero si tiene pinta de ratita, minga es la yuta. Bajale a la merca que te hace paranóico.

Ninguno actuó como si eso fuera raro, y parecía que el aire le faltaba solo a Kai, pero el muchacho soltó a Yamagata, y suspiró. Habló serio cuando dijo:

—Si estoy vendiendo no consumo. No sea cosa que me hagan boleta por estar drogado.

Kaneda miró a Kaisuke, le preguntó su nombre y pasó seguido, susurró un 'vámonos' a los chicos a sus costados. Parecía dejarle la palabra en la boca al mismo, pero no, porque del grupo entero Kaneda volvió la mirada hacia atrás y preguntó:

—Bolas tristes, ¿venís? Si sos la yuta prefiero tenerte cerca y vigilarte. Y sino, en una de esas te gusta la joda y te quedás.

Kai no era parte de la policía, ni tampoco le gustaba la joda. Pero estar en casa era como estar muerto y vivir con fantasmas, más en una de esas podía encontrar a su hermana por ahí, en los lugares que iban estos chicos. Así que guardó el cuaderno que no iba a usar y encaminó hacia el grupo. El más alto le sonrió.

No sabía cuál era el plan, pero estaba tranquilo con ello. La gente alrededor suyo eran pibes como él, al fin y al cabo. Unos estúpidos, pero total que él también lo era.

—Pensé que no aceptarías —Dijo el más alto, quien ya se había presentado como Yamagata hacía un rato y de forma espontánea, haciendo recordar al resto de hacer lo mismo. Por eso eran unos boludos—. En mi cabeza huías a casa así nomás.

—No tenía ganas.

—¿Y de qué tenés ganas?

Se le había abierto la jaula pero Kai no sabía cómo ser libre, entonces todo su sistema pareció paralizarse por un minuto.

—Porro —dijo Kaneda, señalando de forma acusadora al nuevo. Quien bajó el brazo ajeno como negación.

—Pucho, minitas, el control mundial —propuso Tetsuo, con el dicho cigarro en boca y la cara más seria posible, siendo sincero de corazón; si él tenía de esos.

—¿Motos?

Lo último le llamó la atención, volteando su vista a Yamagata y esperando responder, cuando le interrumpió el mismo:

—¡Culos!

Eran unos pajeros de mierda. Unos que manejaban muy bien para tener dieciséis años, y muy rápido para el resto del mundo pero muy normal como para vivir en Neo Tokyo. Entonces Kai fue en la moto de Yamagata, agarrándose como podía del extraño, como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Yamagata le prestó su casco, ni en pedo en el grupo iban a traer más cascos; la seguridad estaba en segundo plano cuando lo que contaba era pasarla de diez.

El viento le pegaba en los dedos, y en las curvas tenía que apretarse más o salía disparatado del camino de ruedas, miraba hacia el costado, al agua del estanque, la seca de las afueras de la ciudad, y después, volviendo a la misma, su mirada vagaba entre los autos, así como ellos mismos iban entre los mismos, rozando espejos retrovisores y llevándose puteadas por donde venga, sin importar la luz en rojo.

—¡Bajale, boludo! —advirtió notando el color de la sangre en su futuro, y el semáforo. 

—Ni en pedo, gil —gritó Yamagata, de vuelta—. ¡Yo nací en la moto, mirá y aprendé!

Logró su cometido, el de cerrarle el pico a Kai y decirle:

—¡Conmigo estás seguro, capo! 

Por los nervios o la situación poco verosímil, Kai río por primera vez en todo el día, y podía ser que semanas o meses. 

—Ya, no te subestimo.

—¿Sube... cómo dijiste? No escuché —mintió. 

—¡Subestimo! —gritó.

—¿Y eso que pingo significa? 

—No soy tu diccionario, capo. Después lo buscás vos solo. 

—¡Chupame la pija! 

Todos ellos rozaban de la elocuencia a la pura estupidez, eran insanos y su aliento apestaba a cosas en las cuales Kai no estaba interesado, pero carajo, se divertía.

Sin querer, en vez de pasar las tardes encerrado, ahora acompañaba a los pibes a dar unas vueltas, tomaba una cerveza enlatada en compañía del atardecer y a la noche volvía a casa abrazado a Yamagata para no caer. Sus padres no preguntaban, les había dejado de interesar el chico apenas haber tirado la primer piña y convertirse en un desertor del sistema educativo. Lo problemático no lo podían afrontar luego de la situación con su hermana, así que si se iba a descarrilar, que lo haga pero que no los lleve consigo.

En la moto, Kai quedó mirando al apartamento donde pensaba dormir esa noche, y quién sabe cuántas más.

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza ya sin casco sobre la espalda de Yamagata.

—Hey —dijo el más alto, más suave que su usual tono—. ¿Vos cómo llegaste acá? ¿No podés volver?

—Vos me trajiste, qué decís.

—Me refiero a estar conmigo, con los pibes.

Sobre la misma moto, Yamagata se dio vuelta, enfrentando a Kai y pasando sus largas piernas sobre las del otro chico para no caer del asiento.

—No pertenecés a nuestro bando, bolas tristes.

—Me llamás así una vez más y en vez de bolas tristes, vos te quedas sin bolas —amenazó Kai, con los huevos al plato. Yamagata rió frente suyo—. La posta es que me pelié con un tarado en mi anterior colegio, me echaron y ahora estoy donde estoy.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ahí arriba —señaló el apartamento con luces prendidas—. Decidieron no hacerse mucho drama. Y a estas alturas, hasta creo que está bien. Yo estoy bien.

—¿No querés volver?

Ya le jodía, así que de ceño fruncido escupió:

—¿Tanto me querés sacar de encima que me pasas preguntando eso? Flaco, yo hago lo que se me canta. Si no me fui es porque no me pinta y listo. Y si quieren que me vaya me lo dicen de una, no me vengas con esto.

—Cuchame una cosa, pedazo de gil. Te lo digo porque me preocupa, porque si vos tenés una oportunidad ahí arriba —hizo un rápido ademán con su cabeza al apartamento—. ¿Por qué mierda, vos, que de todo nuestro secundario se preocupa por entrar, y le gustan las cosas como sociología y que se yo qué putas más, vas a estar con nosotros, acá abajo? Te vas a cagar la vida.

—¿Vos pensás que te cagas la vida estando con los pibes? Seguro que no, entonces, ¿por qué yo me cagaría la vida? 

Yamagata se pegó la mano contra la cara, resopló y juró nunca más pelear contra Kaisuke, era muy difícil tirarle respuestas para su cabeza quemada en merca.

—Yo me crié así, y después se me unieron los pibes. Yo no elegí, ellos tampoco. Nadie de nosotros quiere realmente esto, pero es lo que hay y somos felices así. 

—Y yo soy feliz con ustedes —por primera vez, la voz de Kai no sonaba seca y cortante, como si estuviera en un examen—. Re de puto, sé que lo pensás —Yamagata soltó una risa estúpida, haciendo enternecer al de enfrente—. Allá arriba realmente no tengo tantas opciones, y hasta ahora que no elegí yo mismo lo que hacía y lo que no, no estaba del todo bien. Así que, aunque esté mal según lo políticamente correcto, me quiero quedar con ustedes. Y ustedes, manga de giles descerebrados, no van a poder sacarme porque sé hacer las bombas caseras y les puedo volar el culo.

—Tanta violencia en ese cuerpo chiquito che, increíble lo tuyo, pulga.

—Pulga tu vieja.

Y aunque Kai debía bajarse de la moto para cortar con la mirada bajo la luz del único triste foco de la calle, no lo hizo. Aunque las ganas por hacer algo raro se le acumulaban, resultado del momento.

—¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy?

Un apartamento no era lo que aquello se llamaba, más bien un cuarto, con escritorio, cama, perchero y estantería sobre el escritorio. Podía llegar a medias cinco metros cuadrados, con suerte.

—El baño y cocina son compartidos, y en el suelo no hay espacio para poner colchón, aunque tampoco hay otro colchón. Yo duermo en la mesa, o la silla. Si salís al baño, avisame y te acompaño. No sea cosa que te agarren los giles de mis vecinos sin reconocer y te rajen —explicó Yamagata apenas entrar. 

Kaisuke comenzó por quitarse el pantalón, lo dobló y siguió con la campera, para dejarlos sobre la mesa. 

—No seas gil, podemos entrar los dos en la cama. Tu heterosexualidad no puede ser tan frágil como para obligarte a dormir sobre ese chiquero de mesa solo para alejarte de mí. 

—¿Heterosexualidad frágil? Flaco, nada en mí es frágil. 

Yamagata era una persona simple, de simples sentimientos, pasiones y pensamiento. Y por eso cuando por fin se adentró en la cama con su amigo, no dijo más que:

—Es que me calentas y como soy pibe la posta es que no quiero incomodarte. Porque si a mí me viene un pibe y me dice que le caliento y no me gusta, le zarpo una patada en los huevos. Bueno, a cualquier pibe le haría lo mismo. Pero ta, nada, eso, me calentas. Estoy caliente. 

Estaba hecho un palito al borde de la cama, totalmente alejado de Kaisuke, y por más que el anteriormente mencionado quisiera reír ante la situación, otro lado de sí estaba igual de estúpido que Yamagata. 

—¿Incluso a mí me zarpas a patadas si te digo que me calentás? 

Silencio pleno en mitad de la oscuridad. Kai le picó el brazo a su compañero, seguido de un 'Hey, tranqui. Que nos calentemos no significa que tenga que pasar nada. No te preocupes, man".

—Estoy procesando si te cago a piñas a vos o a mí, por no querer cagarte a piñas.

—Lo tuyo no es pensar, Yama.

—Listo, te cago a piñas por burlarte de mí, puto.

Y comenzaron a pelear en la cama, medio en joda medio en serio, donde se pegaban zarpes en la cabeza, se empujaban para tirar al otro del colchón, y pateaban la pared o el caso donde Kaisuke se dio la cabeza contra la estantería sobre la cama, y gruñó considerablemente.

—La reputísima madre —quejó, agarrándose la cabeza mientras la apoyaba sobre el hombro de Yamagata, quien había quedado debajo suyo y aún preparaba un golpe al estómago del menor.

—Tu cabeza sonó vacía.

—Si no estuviera teniendo un derrame cerebral, te estaría cutiendo a palos.

—Exagerado —rió Yamagata—. ¿Sabés las veces que me di la cabeza contra eso y ando lo más bien? No te vas a morir —Dijo, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Kai en forma de reconfortarlo.

—Morir no, quedar estúpido sí –burló, riendo suave contra la remera de Yamagata, que permitió la tibia brisa filtrarse hacia la piel del otro, notando nuevamente la situación en la que habían estado antes de cagarse a putasos.

—Kai, ¿cómo estás ahora?

—Duele, pero está bien. Han habido peores. ¿Vos?

—Yo no soy un manteca, estoy bien.

—No serás un manteca pero sos un calentón.

—No me jodás, Kai —gruñó Yamagata. Ninguno se había movido, tampoco querían.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer? Además, un calentón no es algo serio.

—¿Un niño bueno como vos piensa así? Que feo, che. La sociedad está perdida.

—Las cápsulas son la principal razón por la cual la sociedad está perdida, cállate, tarado —rió—. Además, ¿a vos te parece que un pibe de bien se juntaría con vos? Los pibes de bien elegirían a alguien que se bañe para coger.

—Me bañé ayer.

—Sos un asco igual.

—Te caliento igual.

Kaisuke dejó de lado el hombro y se posicionó sobre Yamagata, y así sus palabras le chocaron directo al rostro del otro.

—¿Nos podemos dejar de hacer los boludos y terminar con esto de una vez? Si vos querés, vemos qué onda. Y sino, dormimos y listo. Mañana tenemos secundario y tendríamos cuatro horas para dormir a partir de ahora.

La pregunta era, cómo no le iba a calentar a Yamagata una persona tan singular, que pensaba en cosas sexuales pero tomaba en cuenta el secundario, con quien iba en moto y tomaban birra, y alguien tan decidido en todo lo referido a su vida. 

Su brazo viajó en lo oscuro del cuarto, lento y sigiloso como para encontrarse en mitad del caótico neo Tokyo, cálido y suave para ser inicios de invierno; así era la piel de Kai. Al menos el cachete, porque bajando ya habían restos de barba, y alguno que otro grano seco de plena pubertad. El cuello sí que era suave, y el pelo corto era gracioso de agarrar, fácil y simple, comparado al enredo en el cual sus manos se encontraban siempre que estaba con una chica. Y realmente desconocía el porqué aguantaba las ganas a pesar de querer explotar en emoción y llenarle el cuello de chupones, romperle la boca a besos y sacarle la remera de una vez. 

Sé estaba condenando a tenerle cada vez más ganas, y era injusto para ambos, pero el primero rendido fue Kai, acercándose de más y recobrando conciencia a último momento:

—¿Querés posta? 

—Quiero, posta —susurró sobre la boca ajena, tal vez en un suspiro motivado por su propio vapor que hacía ver todo borroso. 

No fue un beso suave, ni de tacto tímido y cuidado de no ser guarro, pero fue cuidadoso en deshacerse de todo lo que había por hacer desaparecer: Las ganas, el miedo, la remera, el espacio entre los dos, el frescor de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se durmieron para ir al secundario.

Y sin querer Kai dejó de subir tanto el ascensor de su casa, para ir con casco en mano por las escaleras del edificio de Yamagata, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa escritorio, al igual que su ropa y la vergüenza. No siempre estaban calientes, y no siempre estaban de humor para siquiera socializar entre sí, lo que estaba bien porque en ese tiempo Kai estudiaba, Yamagata leía mangas de géneros cuestionables, y después iban a dormir.

Por los pasillos se escuchan cosas, pero dentro del a habitación también habían risas y quejas por las peleas de idiotas, sonidos que pertenecían a la misma y puteadas de amigos.

Afuera residía, de vez en cuando, una chica que le ponía los pelos de punta a Kai. Estaba entre las sombras y entraba a otras habitaciones, pero salía a la hora y tanto, un poco desarreglada y magullada.

—Chikia, se llama —mencionó Yamagata una noche, cuando notó la mirada de Kai sobre la pasante mujer—. ¿Te gusta?

—Pensé que podría ser mi hermana. Supongo que no.

Yamagata, quien prendía el cigarro y quedó estupefacto, casi se quema con el fuego. 

—Esa chica es una prostituta, sabías, ¿no? 

—Sí —contestó Kai, con las bolsas de cena en mano y entrando a la habitación—. Por eso pensé que podría ser ella, pero realmente no la recuerdo mucho físicamente. Se fue hace mucho. 

—¿Sabés el apodo de tu hermana? En una de esas la encontramos.

—Nombre puedo dar, apodo ya no.

—Las prosti se manejan con apodo... Si no lo tenés es difícil de encontrarla. A no ser que sepas maso dónde encontrarla.

La puerta dejó atrás a Chikia, encerrando al ambiente que hedía a sudor y cigarro.

—No sé nada, Yama.

Kai se tiró a la cama de cara, derrotado y en estado pesimista. Sin embargo, Yamagata se le tiró encima.

—Me aplastás, capo.

—No hay más lugar donde acostarme, y está es mi cama, capo.

—Va, entonces yo me muevo.

Kai se trató de dar vuelta, mirar para arriba y así irse, pero Yamagata se había decidido en quedarse sobre él. Y el más alto fue hacia él con intenciones de besarle.

—No tengo ganas hoy —dijo, usando su mano como intermediario para impedir lo que podría dar desarrollo a una noche sin dormir.

Yamagata besó su mejilla, dos veces y de una forma suave.

—Que no vamos a coger, Yamagata. Déjalo ya.

—No son para coger, son para ayudar a sacarte la tristeza —Dijo, para luego besar su nariz—. Porque no sé cómo ayudarte en palabras, pero en una de esas te ayudo un poco así. Igual, el que más podría ayudarte del grupo es Kaneda. Él conoce de prostis. Mañana le preguntamos. 

Kaisuke no entendía como un mercenario como Yamagata podía ser tan libre en el cariño, desde esa vez. Y sin ninguno pensar mucho en el porqué de su extraña relación, ambos siguieron con la misma.

Al menor le salió una risa ante las cosquillas en su nariz y la sonrisa quedó ante el muchacho frente suyo. 

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta —propuso Kaisuke.

Explicada la situación a Kaneda, el mismo se puso en campaña para ir con Kaisuke por los diferentes prostíbulos del barrio, preguntando por la lista de chicas que trabajen allí, y esperando encontrar en alguna de las fotos del catálogo a la mujer correspondiente.

Y cuando kaisuke pudo por fin señalar a su hermana, con mano temblorosa hacia el papel manchado, le dijeron que ella estaba fuera de servicio por embarazo no deseado y posterior aborto. Que se estaba recuperando para volver, pero entre medio de las drogas y el deplorable estado de su salud, no se le había visto por un tiempo y desconocían si incluso seguía viva.

Ahí estaba la realidad que sin querer había encontrado Kai. Porque fue el encontrar a su familia y habérsela arrebatado en lo que cae la noche; y a él le cayó encima el peso del universo entero.

Salieron de allí, Kaneda pegó unas palmadas a la espalda del chico para reconfortarle, y lo llevó en su moto hasta la base, con el resto de las cápsulas, quienes algunos arreglaban pedidos de merca y porros, otros escuchaban música mientras arreglaban sus motos y Yamagata junto a Tetsuo peleaban por el programa que poner en la tele.

Kai tomó sin prestar la moto de Yamagata, y avisó de dar una vuelta. Al rato volvía, dijo. Pero se hizo bastante de noche y la soledad del desierto a los alrededores de Neo Tokyo se le hacía más apetecible que tocar su hogar con Yamagata. 

En casa, donde quién sabe qué hacían sus padres, había luz, comida y agua, tenían medicina, seguro médico a medias, y con suerte podían conseguir un trabajo mediocre. Realmente lo económico no era un problema, por lo que la razón que llevó a Nagai a escapar fue la presión de sus padres por ser mejor que ellos, superarlos y proyectarse en ella, luego en él ante su caída en la droga, y posteriormente, en los prostíbulos para pagar la nueva medicina necesaria.

Le hervía el pecho y los ojos por siquiera pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar Nagai, por lo que podría estar pasando, mientras los inconscientes de sus padres estaban ahí arriba, en su apartamento medio seguro, queriendo estar todavía más cerca del cielo; los muy avaros, que luego de muertos ojalá se ahogaran en un mar de monedas, estas rascando y sacando pedazos de sus gargantas al pasar, ahogándolos en lo que un día creyeron necesitar. 

Realmente Kai necesitaba otra cosa, por más que ese término fuera dependiente y él no quisiera depender: Una familia, creía que ese anhelo no estaba mal.

Cuando pasó suficiente tiempo solo, lo mucho como para gritar, romper y refrescar el aliento, volvió sin casco a su hogar, donde yamagata estaba comiendo ramen y a su lado había otro bowl aún tibio.

Allí a veces se cortaba la luz, los perros callejeros se peleaban bajo la ventana polarizada y húmeda, las puertas abrían para dejar tirada la basura en el corredor y que nadie la recoja, habían quienes lloraban ante la situación de vivir en una caja y sentirse ahogados en un dos por dos; pero ahí llegaba Kai. Casco en brazo, en vez de mochila de estudiante; cara adulta como para tenes dieciséis años, y unos desvergonzados ojos irritados por el llanto.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al chico con quien vivía, y debía comenzar a pagar parte del alquiler, porque era lo justo.

Yamagata dejó de lado el ramen instantáneo, y sentado en la misma silla, abrió ambos brazos, dándole la bienvenida a Kai, quien no dudó en sentarse sobre la pierna del más grande y abrazarle.

Entre ellos ni había mucha palabra, ni tanto pensamiento, sólo accionaban respecto a lo que querían y creían que hacía bien.

Yamagata besó su cuello y le abrazó un poquito más fuerte.

—Ya la vamos a encontrar, así te sacas las paranoias de la cabeza.

—Encontrarla no creo que sea lo má la difícil, sacarla de esa seguro lo es. Aunque a estas alturas tal vez sería mejor dejarla, no sé si podrá volver.

—¿Vos querés encontrarla? 

Kaisuke dejó de refugiarse en Yamagata, para mirarle confundido, sin entender el planteo. 

—Claro que sí. 

—Y bueno, entonces vamos a encontrarla. No es tan difícil. Y quiera ayuda o no, la sacamos de ahí. ¿Te imaginás si termina siendo parte de las cápsulas, o se hace novia de alguno? —Dijo, en joda. 

Kai rió. 

—Eso sería peor. 

—Pero estaría con vos, tendrías a tu familia cerca.

Kaisuke nunca iba a entender cómo Yamagata se le daba tan bien hablar últimamente, y tirar bolasos y giladas, pero sin querer también podía decir la posta, o simplemente entre ellos conectaban y listo; las cosas fluían. 

—Yama, yo ya estoy en familia, con ustedes. Una manga de giles unineuronales que me roban las cosas y usan mi grillete para depilarse los huevos, y pensándolo mejor... Qué familia de mierda, la puta madre. 

—Qué trolo que sos —respondió Yamagata con una sonrisa de lado. 

—Y vos sos un gil boludo.

—Bolas tristes.

Sin querer, se miraron con cariño. Ninguno se dio cuenta, porque estaban demasiado centrados en los labios del otro como para ello.


	8. Kanetetsu —oneshot

—Buenas tardes, Go prime, empresa de condones, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —la voz femenina hizo introducción al anónimo.

—Quiero presentar una queja, o demanda, contra el que esté a cargo. Aunque claro, el juicio por un producto suyo en mal estado y completamente roto podría evadirse con una pequeña charla con el jefe.

—Lo derivaré a su línea lo antes posible; un momento, por favor.

De repente el sonido del teléfono se tornó en música de bar, esos oscuros donde destacaba el neón y los vestidos rojos pasión, en donde las pastillas tenían cabeza de sangre y la misma mencionada corría por los caños del baño, después de que alguien haya sido golpeado brutalmente en una pelea.

—Shotaro Kaneda, a su servicio. ¿Cuál es el problema con nuestros condones?

La voz retumbó en la cabeza de Shima, de un lado a otro, ahogándolo en la idea que se hacía de su antiguo amigo, en lo robusto de su voz adulta en mediana edad, en la imagen de su rostro añejado, con restos de barba, camisa blanca (esta vez cin cerveza derramada por todos lados) y corbata roja. Sonaba tan dentro de sí, seguro, como si supiera cómo refutar la queja del cliente.

—¿Sigue ahí? —preguntó Kaneda y luego suspiró.

Tetsuó apretó el altavoz contra su oreja, sintiendo el ruido de fondo, y la vibracion del mismo cuando Shotaro hablaba al otro lado.

—Tetsuo —sentenció Shotaro al otro lado del mundo, haciendo que el llamado por fin pudiera soltar el respiro aguantado, y su sangre volviera a circular en paz.

Cortó la llamada.

Cada año, en algún momento inesperado, Kaneda recibía una llamada desconocida sin palabra dicha, sólo unos momentos de silencio donde él se cuestionaba quién sería. Hasta que un día comenzó a creer que era su antiguo amigo, primero le llamaba desde la cárcel, donde cumplía la sentencia de veinte años, pero luego perdió el rastro de dónde Tetsuo le llamaba, ya que habían pasado más de treinta años e igualmente Shima siempre encontraba la forma de contactar con Shotaro, aunque el mismo no había cambiado de número, solo para no perder la oportunidad de alguna llamada. Esta vez, Kaneda se prometió hacer hablar a su angiuo archienemigo, el que destrozó todo lo que habían logrado con las cápsulas, vendiéndolos a todos a la policía en un gran robo de autos, solo para salir él ileso, y hacer caer a los demás.

Sin embargo, el castigo que e había puesto Tetsuo encima era no poder ni buscar perdón en quienes alguna vez pensó como familia.

'Kaneda', quería llorarle, como hacía antes. 'Salvame', se prohibía susurrar en medio de esos segundos de conexión.

Iba a morir sin decir una palabra, pero al menos moriría sabiendo cómo sonaba su nombre desde la boca de Shotaro.


	9. Yamakai —oneshot

Conectó el llamado, y las manos de Kaisuke temblaron en su lugar, pegando el teléfono a la oreja, y si era posible el tímpano, del susodicho.

—Mirá... —susurró, respirando cuanto pudo al final y tomando en esa inhalación partículas de seguridad—. Tenés que volver, no me importa nada. Si que Tetsuo te roba los turnos en la play, o que Kaneda te afana los cigarros, que no te guste el secundario y que el kiosko de la esquina cerró. Vos tenés que volver, y no me hagas berrinche, pendejo pelotudo. ¿¡Escuchaste!? Mañana, mañana volvés. O te rompo el orto a patadas. No me digas que no te avisé.

El pitido del contestador avisó que quedaban tres segundos antes del tiempo límite del mensaje de voz y el cuerpo de Kai se entristeció.

—¿Escuchaste, bobo? Tenés que volver a casa, pronto, que traje la maquina esa que a vos te gusta, la Gameboy. Y no sé cómo jugar... Pero me prometiste que me ibas a enseñar. Te dejo la puerta abierta, entrá cuando quieras.

El mensaje nunca iba a ser escuchado, y de eso Kai estaba seguro. Porque habían pasado los años, y era imposible que Yamagata volviera, como si los muertos pudieran salir del infierno.


End file.
